Talk:Mystic Knight/@comment-15245146-20130909121903
Mystic Knight Builds: There are really a great number of ways to play this class. My usual way of playing this class is this: Augments: Acuity (20% Boost to Magic Atk) Attunement (10% Boost to Magic Atk) Articulacy (15% faster Spell casting speeds) Vehemence (10% Boost to Strength) Clout (20% Boost to Strength) Sinew (Increases your carry weight) (Personal preference to wear heavier armor) Or whatever tickles your fancy here. My Stats at Level 200 look something like this at Base: HP: 4210 ST: 3850 Atk: 580 Magic Atk: 625 Defense: 450 Magic Def: 620 This Build was fairly balanced out in terms of attack and defense and has significantly higher Magic Defense than normal defense simply because most physical attacks can be successfully blocked or thwarted or lessened to some degree by the Magick Shield you carry. A high Magic Defense allows you take more from spell slinging Dragonkin (Drakes, Wyvern, Wyrms), Daimon and a host of many other things that falls under the magic categories. The Magic Shield more than makes up for the lower physical defense. The Skills I carry around as a Staple (While going at the game with Pawns) are these: ___________ Shield Skills: Abyssal Anguish: (Adds Dark Element and extra range and shockwaves to your melee attacks. It's fairly effect at dispatches pretty much any foe, even those not weak against darkness.) Hallowed Invocation: (Adds Holy Magic Damage to your entire Party's weapons (Including Staves, Shields (for Fighters), etc) (And a suitable third elemental enchanment to fit the area's creature weaknesses, Usually Boltstorm Invocation. Or whatever really fancies your taste or preference) ___________ Sword Skills: ''' Great Cannon: ''(Creates a sphere of magical energy that fires off 3 bolts of magic (Or whatever elemental enchantment your weapon has at the time, (IE, Ice, Fire, Holy, Dark).) Works in conjunction with melee skills that cause Multiple hits in one strike (IE, Antler Toss and Fullmoon Slash.) This Ability is a bread and butter ability for the Mystic Knight and gives it the ability to deal with Foes from afar or support your pawns with cover fire. A word of warning however, excessive use of this ability does cause frame rate lag. This ability also is fed by a ratio of 40%/60% of your Strength and Magic attacks respectively. So, using items that increase your Attack and Magic attack, makes this ability exponentially more powerful. (IE, Conqueror's Periapts and Demon's Periapts)'' Blitz Strike:(Tier 3 with Skill ring) The Advanced form of Burst strike, which has more impact (knockdown potential and carries you farther and faster) I use this in conjunction with Abyssal Anguish which delivers a great amount of hits and damage to nearly every enemy I've come across. When dealing with Dragonkin, it's easy, (once you have them grounded) to stagger them and expose their hearts with this ability and shear off great amounts of their health.' Sky Rapture: '"An advanced form of Sky Dance. Delivers a powerful slash trough the air that propels the user over a greater distance." '''I use this ability in many ways (Over Ruinous Sigil because I tend to enjoy more mobility). It can be used as a mid air dash and it also has significant Knockback ability on medium and smaller foes. I use this often to dodge attacks or to get to harder to reach areas and consider it one of my staple abilities for my build. ___________ Gear: I use The Mystic Knight Band for Tier 3 Blitz Strike and the Band for Tier 3 Elemental Invocations. You can really use whatever suits your fancy. Armor: My type of build is a tank type that can soak up damage so I use: -All these are Gold Rared- Immortal's Helm (Regens Health) Immortal's Bracers (Regens Health) Immortal's Sabatons (Regens Health) Hellfire Armor (chest) (Regens more health) Hellfire Cloak. Weapons are Cursed Light and Diabolical Shield. I sometimes switch the Sword out for Virge of Madness or Devilsbane sword. This Build Regenerates health at an extremely fast rate (Nearly 100+ every 60 seconds) and it allows me to solo around if I so choose, even on Bitterblack Isle. Aside from the armor's respectable elemental resistance ratings, it does boast a reasonably high resistance to being stagger and being knocked back (Both 98% at full gold rare). I have to say, I've been mostly happy with this build and have worked on it and studied it for some time and would Like to note that the build can slide in to Magick Archer and Fighter very easily as well.